Secret Admirer
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST! Trish Stratus has a secret admirer and nobody knows who it is, expect John Cena. Written back in November of 2005.


The story in its entirety in one upload.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Knock! Knock!_

Patricia Stratigias a.k.a. Trish Stratus suddenly sat up in bed. The knock at her door woke her up.

"_What the hell is up?"_ Trish asked herself as she got up out of bed. It was 5:35 a.m. The sun wasn't even up yet.

"Who the hell is knocking at the door at this time in the morning?" Trish heard a voice say.

Trish turned to one of her best friends, who was also a travel buddy, and roomie, which was Ashley Massaro.

"I have no clue, but it better be important," Trish said. She walked over to the door and looked through the pep hole. Trish saw a hotel worker holding a vase of flowers. Trish then unlocked the door and opened it.

"Sorry to disturb you so early, Miss Stratigias and Miss Massaro," the worker, who was a guy said.

Ashley had gotten up out of bed too and walked over to the door.

"These flowers were just delivered this morning and we were told to bring up here right away," The guy said.

"Okay, thank you," Trish said. She took the flowers from him.

"Have a good day," The guy said.

"Thanks and you too," Trish said before closing the door. She turned to Ashley. "They're probably for you from Matt." Trish said handing them to Ashley.

"Only one to find out," Ashley said. She ran over to a table in the room. She sat down the flowers and reached for the card.

Trish came over. The flowers were a dozen long steamed pink roses. Ashley read the name on the card.

"These roses are for you," Ashley said.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Read the name," Ashley said.

Trish took the card from Ashley. On the envelope it said, _Patricia Stratigias_. Trish smiled. She opened the envelope and took out the note inside.

"Read it out loud," Ashley said.

"Okay…" Trish said.

_Dear Trish,_

_Lately I've been seeing you around and you seem down. I see you sad especially when your friends are with you and their boyfriends are around. I thought maybe by sending these roses you'd do some cheering up. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Trish looked at Ashley.

"Who? What?" Ashley said.

"I don't know. But who the hell would know I'm down," Trish said.

"The only answer would be a superstar or one of the crew workers," Ashley said.

"Or it's one of the lesbian divas," Trish said.

"Yeah, like Mickie or Candice," Ashley said.

"Ewe!" Trish said. She stuffed the card back in the envelope. Then she crawled back into bed.

"What if it's one of the guys trying to be really sweet?" Ashley asked getting back into her bed.

"One of the guys trying to be sweet? I don't know. Why would they do it?" Trish said.

"Come on, all the guys we hang out with are like our best friends and brothers to us. Except those of us divas that are dating these guys," Ashley said.

"Yeah, like you dating Matt, Stace dating Randy, Christy dating Dave, and yeah, whoever else is our friends that are dating a superstar," Trish said pulling her covers over her head.

"Trish, all those superstars love you like a sister. The WWE is one big happy family. It's our second family away from our own families," Ashley said.

"True," Trish said. She uncovered her head. "They all get brotherly like when I want some guy I'm dancing with a club to get away from me, when they get too touchy or something," Trish said.

"Yeah," Ashley said.

"There's only one superstar that I don't consider a brother, but he thinks so, considering we're best friends," Trish said smiling.

Ashley smiled. "I know it's the WWE Champion, John Cena," Ashley said.

Trish got all giddy. "John Felix Anthony Cena! Oh my god, he's so hot!" Trish said giggling.

Ashley giggled too.

"That would be so awesome if John sent them," Trish said sitting up.

Ashley sat up too. "He could have. It did say he saw you sad when you were around us girls and the guys," Ashley said.

"Yeah, but he could of just done it as a friendship thing," Trish said.

"Wouldn't he have signed his name?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. But it doesn't have to be John or any of the other guys. It could be…" Trish said.

"Chris Masters," Ashley said.

"No! Gross! I hate him with the passion!" Trish said.

"So does everyone else of our friends," Ashley said.

"I don't know," Trish said she lay back down.

"You wanna just worry about it after a few more hours sleep?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. I can think clearer once I've slept more," Trish said.

"All right, see ya in a couple hours," Ashley said lying down.

"Whatever," Trish said closing her eyes and going to sleep.

Elsewhere, John Cena lay in bed wide awake. He looked at the clock. It was 5:45 a.m. The roses he sent to his best friend should have gotten to her by now.

John sighed as he closed his eyes. He saw the image of her. Why was she in his head all the time? Why couldn't he get her out of his thoughts and dreams when was alone and slept at night? What was wrong with him? She was his best friend. She was like the sister he never had and he was the brother he never had. But then again the other divas were like sisters to him and the other superstars were like brothers to her.

"_God, get these thoughts out of my head!" _John thought.

"Damn, why the hell did you have to the perfect girl that I want to be with, Patricia Stratigias?" John said.

John got out of bed. He couldn't go back to sleep. He was going to take a long hot shower and then get ready for his day. It was Monday, so John had Raw to look forward to, but he'd have to see Trish. Beautiful, sexy, and the greatest Women's Champion ever, Trish.

"_Damn, if only I could be taking a hot shower with Trish,"_ John thought.

* * *

Chapter 2

Trish smiled as she and Ashley walked down the hall and into the Women's Locker Room for Raw.

"Hey Lisa," Trish said.

"Hey girls," Lisa Marie (Victoria) said.

"Torrie's back," Torrie Wilson-Gruner said walking into the locker room.

"Torrie," Trish said hugging one of her oldest and dearest best friends.

"Hey girl," Torrie said hugging her back.

Torrie then hugged Ashley and Lisa Marie.

"Tor, don't you ever leave me alone with that slut Candice again," Lisa Marie said.

"Agreed," Torrie said hugging her again.

The four Raw divas then sat down and started up a conversation.

"So, how's the boyfriend, Ash?" Torrie asked.

"Matt's great. We're great," Ashley said.

"It's good that he has a nice and wonderful girl like you since his old girlfriend was a slut and slept with his best friend," Torrie said.

"Yeah, but Matt says he's as happy as he's ever been," Ashley said.

"You two are such a cute couple," Lisa Marie said.

"Thanks, Lisa," Ashley said.

"How's Peter?" Trish asked.

"He's good. Nothing really new with us though," Torrie said.

"No babies on the way?" Trish asked.

"Nope, no babies are the way," Torrie said.

Trish nodded her head.

The four continued to talk as Mickie James, Candice Michelle, and Maria walked in. The four exchanged looks.

"Torrie, you're back," Candice said.

"Oh god," Torrie mouthed.

Trish and the others chuckled.

"Hey Candice," Torrie said getting up.

"Figures the three annoying divas of Raw would hang out with each other," Ashley whispered to Trish and Lisa Marie.

"Yeah," Trish said with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't take it off. Having a secret admirer was awesome. She so wondered who it was.

"Hey Trish and Ashley," Mickie said.

Trish lost her train of thought. "Hey Mickie," Trish heard Ashley said.

"Hi," Trish said. She then started going through her bag.

"How are you?" Mickie asked.

"I'm good," Trish said.

Ashley's cell phone started to ring. Saved by the bell. Ashley reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. The ringtone of her phone was Matt's theme. Everyone knew it was Matt.

"Hey Matt," Ashley said as she got up and walked out of the women's locker room.

Trish knew Ashley wouldn't talk that long to Matt. She had talked to him once already today for an hour. Trish stood up and put the card from her roses in her pocket.

"I'm going to the catering room," Trish said.

"I'll come with you. We still have to catch up on you," Torrie said walking away from Candice.

"Original divas only," Lisa Marie said following Trish and Torrie out the door.

Trish and Torrie laughed when they got out into the hall.

"Ashley and Christy are the only Diva Search contestants I'll deal with," Lisa Marie said.

"Same here," Trish said.

"Maria's not that bad. Just stupid," Torrie said.

Trish and Lisa Marie giggled.

"Stacy and Christy are the ones that are friends with her," Trish said.

"Okay, let's go. I'm really thirsty," Torrie said.

The three divas then headed off to the catering room. When they got in there Ashley and a few superstars of Shawn Michaels and Triple H were in there. The three walked over to where all the drinks were. Trish grabbed a water bottle, while Torrie and Lisa Marie each grabbed a diet can of soda. They then sat down at the table where Ashley was.

"Okay, I'll talk to you after Raw, Matt," Ashley said.

Trish looked at her other two friends. They smiled at her as they took a sip of their soda.

"Yes, I love you too. Bye," Ashley said ending the call.

"Awe," Her three friends said.

"Shut up," Ashley said setting her phone down on the table.

"Okay, Trish what's new with you?" Torrie asked.

Trish smiled. "Well, today at 5:35 this morning, Ashley and I got a knock on our door," Trish said.

"Oh, an early knock on the door," Torrie said.

"Who the hell was it?" Lisa Marie asked.

"It was one of the hotel workers and he had vase of flowers. He said that the flowers had been just delivered and that they were told to be sent up right away," Trish said.

Torrie and Lisa Marie looked at each other.

"Trish thought the flowers were for me, but they were for her," Ashley said.

"Oh my god. Who sent them?" Torrie said.

"Read this," Trish said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the card and handed it to Torrie.

Torrie took it and she and Lisa Marie read through it. The two then looked at Trish.

"You have a secret admirer," Torrie said.

"Apparently so. Ashley and I have been trying to figure out who it could be," Trish said.

"Is obviviously someone who you hang out a lot with," Lisa Marie said.

"I said that it was Matt, Randy, or Dave. They're sweet enough to think so greatly of a female friend," Ashley said.

"But they would of signed their name and wrote a little note that made her laugh," Torrie said.

Lisa Marie shook her head.

"That's right, they would have," Trish said.

Ashley looked over at Trish.

"But you would send it to me?" Trish asked.

"I think you should let this person reveal himself," Torrie said.

Trish nodded her head.

John walked into the catering room. He saw Trish and he saw she was smiling. Either she was smiling because she was with the divas or she was smiling because of the roses he sent her. John then saw the card from the roses on the table being handed back from Torrie to Trish.

"_Torrie's back," _John thought. He nodded his head and walked over to Shawn and Paul.

"Hey John," Shawn said.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" John said.

The sound of John's voice made Trish smile. Trish glanced over at him real fast. The smile grew bigger on her face.

"Oh, Trish's crush is in the room," Torrie whispered.

"Shut up," Trish said.

Ashley and Lisa Marie started laughing.

"Trish wants Cena," Torrie sang quietly.

"Trish wants Cena," Ashley and Lisa Marie chorused in a whisper.

"Shut up!" Trish said. "Or I'll lay a Chick Kick on you."

John, Shawn, and Paul looked over at the divas.

"Hey, you've me and Lisa Marie plenty," Torrie said.

"Yeah, but not enough to Candice," Trish said taking sip of her water.

"For sure," Lisa Marie said.

Torrie and Ashley agreed.

Trish smiled as she picked up the card and put it back in her pocket. She then felt she was being watched. Trish glanced over to see John looking at her and Shawn and Paul walking out of the room.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, how dare you not come say hello to me," Trish said standing up.

"It works both ways, Patricia Anne Stratigias," John said walking over to her.

Trish smiled. "How are you?" Trish asked hugging him.

"I'm good," John said hugging her tightly. John got the scent of Trish's perfume and Trish got the scent of his cologne. "How about you?" John asked pulling away.

"I'm great. I'm definitely great," Trish said.

"That's good. I haven't seen smile this much in a long time," John said.

"Well, something happened today that made me happy," Trish said.

John nodded his head. "That's good," John said.

Trish smiled.

"I see Torrie's back," John said looking over at the table.

"Yup," Trish said.

"Yes, Torrie's back. Don't except me to do much though," Torrie said.

"Sounds like a plan," Ashley said.

"Yeah, Trish and I are the only ones that seem to be doing all the work these days. Other than Mickie and Candice," Lisa Marie said.

"So true," Trish said.

"Listen, I gotta go girls. I'll see you around the arena later," John said.

"See ya," Torrie, Lisa Marie and Ashley chorused.

"See ya around, Trish," John said hugging her.

"See ya," Trish said.

John pulled away from Trish and then walked out of the room. Trish got a glimpse of his ass as he walked out. Trish smiled as she sat down.

"Checking out his ass?" Lisa Marie asked.

"Yup," Trish said.

They all giggled.

"It's cute. Your crush, boyfriend, or hubby always have a nice looking ass," Torrie said.

"As Stacy and Christy would say, 'Look at the bottom of their butt cheeks.'" Trish said.

Everyone laughed again.

"Okay, Raw is about to start," Ashley said.

"Yeah, we better go get ready for our match," Lisa Marie said.

"I'm not doing anything tonight. I will be next week though," Torrie said.

"We figured that," Trish said.

The four then stood up and headed out of the catering room and back to the Women's Locker Room.

"Isn't there a photo shoot tomorrow?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah, all the divas. It's just some diva special. Something Steph came up with," Lisa Marie said.

"I'm get do my own thing for it too," Trish said.

"Awesome, it's about time, people start to recognize the Women's Champion," Torrie said.

"Exactly," Trish said.

The four got back to the locker room. Trish and Ashley had a tag match vs. Lisa and Candice. It was scheduled till after ten. So they all had plenty of time to get ready and go over what they were supposed to do.

John sat in his locker room getting ready for his match. His match was at the end of the night, but he was still in his continuous feud with Kurt Angle. He wondered when the hell the writers were going to give him real competition. But John had other things to take care of real quick.

Trish and Ashley had an awesome match vs. Candice and Lisa Marie. They ended up winning. Trish, Ashley, and Lisa Marie all walked to the locker room together.

"I can not wait to get a shower," Trish said.

"I know. I think that was the first time in a long time I actually sweat during a match," Ashley said.

"Nice to see they're finally giving the Women's division a change again," Lisa Marie said.

"They did last month," Trish said.

"Yes, but they actually got down to it," Lisa Marie said.

The three got to the locker room and headed to the showers. Ashley and Lisa Marie finished their showers before Trish. When Trish came out of the shower there were six red roses sitting on her stuff.

"What is going on?" Trish asked.

"One of the crew members dropped it off like two minutes ago," Torrie said.

Trish smiled. She hurried over to her stuff and grabbed the card. The envelope was bigger, but it wasn't a card. It was a piece of paper that had the note typed on it.

Candice, Mickie, and Maria were out of the locker room.

Trish read the note out loud.

_Dear Trish,_

_I was so glad to see that you were smiling brightly tonight when I saw you. Your match was awesome and I made sure the six roses and this note were sent right after your match. I hope you have fun at your photo shoot tomorrow. The six red roses represent the number of times you have been Women's Champion. _

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer (D.)_

Trish looked at her friends with a smile. She handed the note to them to look at. She then went to her bag and pulled out her clothes.

"They left you a hint," Lisa Marie said.

"I know," Trish said. "Don't look please."

Torrie, Lisa Marie, and Ashley turned around as Trish turned.

"It's safe to change since the stalker divas aren't in here," Torrie said.

"Yeah," Trish said.

As Trish got dressed Trish wondered what the D stood for in the hint. It was an initial or stood for a saying in wrestling. Trish couldn't think straight. She was just happy about the roses. Whoever this person was they were very sweet.

Sometime later, Trish sat down to watch John's match with Angle. By some great miracle he was able to pick up the win with Daivari as the referee. Trish was happy for John.

After Raw, Trish and Ashley got ready to head out. When the two were walking to their car in the parking lot, John came up to them.

"Sup ladies?" John asked wrapping his arms around them.

The two both jumped.

"You can't do that, John," Trish said.

"Seriously, it's dangerous to be out in the parking lot at night," Ashley said.

"That's why you head out with one of the guys," John said.

"Well, I can defend myself," Trish said.

"That's good. But I should teach you how to really defend yourself," John said.

"Okay, you can show one day when we train or work out or something," Trish said.

They got to Trish and Ashley's car. John had noticed Trish was carrying the roses.

"Where'd you get the roses from?" John asked.

"Trish has a secret admirer," Ashley said putting her bag in the trunk.

"Really?" John asked.

"Yeah," Trish said. She then told him the story about that morning and with the roses when she got out of the shower.

"That's cool. Hopefully, this person will reveal himself," John said. _"He will eventually."_ John thought.

Trish smiled. "I hope so," Trish said. She put her bag in the trunk and then got in the car.

"All right, you ladies drive safely and I'll see you tomorrow," John said.

"Yes, but we have to be at our photo shoot at 8:15," Trish said.

"Oh yeah. Well, I think we'll be hanging out with the guys and girls after the taping of SmackDown tomorrow night," John said.

"Yup. Matt said our wonderful group is," Ashley said.

"Then we'll see you after our shoot or tomorrow night," Trish said.

"All right, see ya," John said.

"Bye," Trish and Ashley said. Trish then pulled out of the parking place and drove off back to the hotel.

John headed to his car.

"I love how John was just so desperately trying to see me tomorrow," Trish said.

"Yeah. I think he might like you," Ashley said.

"Well, you could find out from Matt and keep it a secret, that's always fun to do," Trish said.

"Yeah, it is," Ashley said.

Trish smiled as she drove.

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning Trish and the rest of the WWE divas were at their photo shoot. Some were getting their hair and make-up done while other got into their costumes. Trish was so glad to see Stacy Keibler and Christy Hemme.

"So Trish, is there anything new with you?" Stacy asked.

"Not really, except that I have a secret admirer," Trish said.

"What?" Christy asked.

Trish then told them the story about the secret admirer.

"Wow, that's awesome. Who do you think it is?" Stacy said.

"I don't know, but Ashley has been thinking it's one of the guys," Trish said.

"If they were doing it to be nice and all they would have signed their name and let their girlfriend know they did it," Christy said.

"True," Stacy said.

Trish shook her head.

Sometime later, the shoot finally got going. The photo shoot was a divas' special, that Vince put Stephanie in charge of it. It was going great. It was pretty much just a bunch of photos being taken in different costumes. Ah, yes, the sex appeals of the divas.

The costumes were French maid, naughty nurse, school girl, cheerleader, leather and lace, lingerie, and in light of the holiday season, sexy cute little elf costumes and sexy Mrs. Clause costumes.

"Santa just got lucky," Torrie said when she saw the elf and Mrs. Clause costumes. All the divas had laughed.

The photos started getting taken at 8:45. Everyone took a break at noon to eat. Stephanie wanted some group photos and such.

"Well, the shoot has been fun so far," Trish said.

"Yup," Ashley said.

"So we're all going out tonight with the guys, that's gonna be fun," Stacy said.

"It's always fun," Christy said.

"Torrie and Lisa are you gonna join us?" Stacy asked.

"Of course," Torrie said.

"Maybe, I'll let you know later," Lisa Marie said.

Stacy shook her head.

After Trish was done eating she went into make-up and stuff to get her ready for her next photos being taken. These were the photos that Trish would only be taking of the divas.

"Why the hell does Trish get the special feature of this special?" Melina asked complaining.

"Because I like her better and she beat you at Survivor Series," Stephanie said.

"Oh, the truth comes out," Ashley said.

"Shut up, I'm the dominate diva in the WWE," Melina said.

"Oh hell no," Trish said. "You can be the dominate divas on SmackDown and I'm the dominate diva on Raw. The dominate diva of the WWE is Stephanie."

Stephanie nodded her head. "I'll agree to that one," Stephanie said.

The photo shoot ended an hour later. The group pictures had been those of the Raw divas and then the SmackDown divas, Trish, Ashley, Christy and Stacy in other group shots; Trish, Ashley, and Mickie in some group shots; Trish, Lisa, Torrie, and Stacy in other group shots; Trish, Ashley, Torrie, and Stacy; and Trish, Christy, and Lisa Marie.

After cleaning up all the make-up and stuff and getting into regular clothes, Trish got a big surprise.

"More roses for you," Ashley said.

"Oh my god," Trish said.

There were twelve long steamed red roses and a big box of chocolates.

"Who's sending you roses?" Stephanie asked.

"I have a secret admirer," Trish said.

"Really?" Maria asked.

"Yeah," Trish said. She found the card on it and read it.

_Dear Trish,_

_I hope your photo shoot was fun. Keep smiling! Have a fun evening. Enjoy the chocolates and share them with your girls._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer (D. o.)_

Trish handed the card to Stacy. Stacy, Christy, Ashley, Torrie, and Lisa Marie gathered around each other to read the card.

"Whoever this person is, I like their idea of you sharing the chocolates," Christy said.

"Help yourselves to one," Trish said handing the box over.

Stacy took the box. On the top of the box it said all the kinds of chocolates that were in there and all of them were ones that Trish liked or loved.

"Hey Trish, whoever your secret admirer is, they know all your favorite chocolates, because on the box it lists the chocolates inside and all of them are your faves," Stacy said.

"What?" Trish asked.

Stacy handed her the box back. Christy, Ashley, Torrie, and Lisa Marie were having second thoughts on having one now. Trish read the box. She smiled.

"It sure does, but don't the ones I love," Trish said handing the box back.

"Let's not eat them at all," Christy said.

"Yeah," Ashley said.

"All of us have someone sweet to eat," Torrie said.

Trish shivered. The thought of her girlfriends with their man and having sex was the not image she wanted to see. All though, the thought of them cuddling and stuff together was cute. She'd see that later too though. Trish also couldn't wait to see her crush. Then again the thought of her secret admirer crept into her head.

Later that evening, Trish, Torrie, Lisa Marie, and Ashley all rode with John to meet up with Stacy, Randy Orton, Christy, Dave Batista, and Matt Hardy at a night club after the taping of SmackDown. John had driven and Trish rode shot gun. Torrie, Lisa Marie, and Ashley rode in the back and did a lot of whispering and giggling.

Trish was looking forward to the night out with her friends. She hadn't seen Randy or Dave in like a week, so it would be nice to see them. Especially since they were like brothers to her.

"Okay, so before we go in, we need a designator driver," John said.

"I'm riding back with Matt," Ashley said.

Lisa Marie and Torrie looked at each other. They knew Trish would get a bit drunk and stuff so they decided on it.

"Torrie or I will drive back. So you can get as drunk as you want, John," Lisa Marie said.

"Yup, same with you, Trishy," Torrie said.

"Thanks, but when was the last time you saw me not drink just a little?" Trish said.

"Never," Torrie and Lisa Marie said.

"Right, because even a little is bad to drive," Trish said.

"Okay, let's have some fun ladies," John said.

Everyone got out of the car and John locked the doors. The four divas and superstars then made their way to the entrance to the club. The line to get into the club was very short, probably since it was ten o'clock. The bouncer checked their ID's and let them right in.

When the five got inside they looked around the club. There weren't a lot of people around. They looked toward the back of the club. Any of the WWE superstars or divas went to the back of the club to get away from being noticed, so that's where the five looked for them.

"I see them," Ashley said.

They all looked where Ashley was.

"Yup, I see them," John said. "There's sitting at a tall table. I can see Christy's red hair."

Trish, Torrie, and Lisa Marie saw where he was looking. They also saw their girls of Christy and Stacy all over their boyfriends of Randy Orton and Dave Batista. Matt looked lonely as he waited for his girl.

"All right, let's get over," Torrie said.

Lisa Marie, Torrie, and Ashley linked arms and hurried over to the table.

"Walk in front of me. I don't won't these guys grabbing your ass," John said to Trish.

"Okay," Trish said. She started walking as John followed a little behind.

John checked out Trish's ass they walked. Trish smiled to herself, because she knew he was. How could he not. Trish was wearing a short skirt, but not as short as Ashley's and Torrie's were.

When they got to their friends, the two couples had stopped making out and were hugging their friends that had just arrived. Randy, Dave, and Matt were glad to see Torrie was back.

"There's our other favorite diva," Matt said when he saw Trish.

"Hey," Trish said hugging him. Trish and Matt have been best friends since Trish got into the WWE and he's been like a brother to her. It was the same with Dave and Randy.

"You keeping my girl in line?" Matt asked.

"Yes. She's been good this time around. But I don't think she'll be with you," Trish said.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna drink too much and neither is she," Matt said.

"I wish I could say the same for me," Trish said.

"Well, like I always tell my girlfriend, don't you drink too much," Randy said.

"Hey Randy," Trish said hugging him.

"Hey, how are you?" Randy said.

"Good and you?" Trish asked pulling out of their hug.

"Not complaining," Randy said.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Dave asked.

"Right here," Trish said hugging him.

Dave squeezed Trish very tightly. Dave was like that big brother you could always hug.

"Breathing is necessary," Trish said.

"Sorry," Dave said. He let Trish go.

Everyone then sat down and started talking. They talked for a couple minutes, before Lisa Marie and Torrie headed out to the dance floor.

"All right, I need a drink before I start dancing," Trish said.

"Same here," Stacy said.

"Matt, you're going to dance," Ashley said.

"Fine," Matt said.

Ashley then pulled Matt onto the dance floor.

"Here we'll get your guys a drink," Christy said.

Stacy and Trish nodded their heads.

"I know what you want, Randy," Stacy said.

"Same to you, Dave," Christy said.

The two then headed off to the bar. Trish looked at John.

"Beer, please," John said.

"All right, we'll be back," Trish said headed off.

Randy and Dave looked at each other. Then they looked at John.

"What?" John asked.

"So we hear Trish has a secret admirer," Randy said.

"Yeah, so," John said.

"Well, Christy and Stacy told us what Trish had told and shit. Apparently, the secret admirer left a hint of who he was in one card with a D and then an o in the latest one," Dave said.

John smiled to himself. He knew the guys knew it was him, but he wasn't gonna say anything.

"Your point?" John asked.

"The point is it's you," Dave said.

"Yeah, man. D and o go with you for Dr. of Thugonmonics. We're not stupid. Trish is too caught up in this to know. She's happy. You're the only one that knows she's always down when Stacy and I are kissing, Dave and Christy are kissing, and when Matt and Ashley are kissing. We all know she's sad, because she doesn't have someone," Randy said.

John shook his head. "Whatever guys," John said.

Dave and Randy looked at each other.

"You are so naïve, dude," Dave said. "We know it's you. Everything Randy was true. You love Trish, John and you would do anything to see her smile."

"I would, but I'm not saying anything," John said.

The girls came back over then. Dave and Randy pulled their girlfriends onto their laps. They were going to forget about John saying it wasn't him as Trish's secret admirer, but they knew it was.

Trish took a sip of her drink. The thought of her secret admirer crossed her mind when she looked at four of her best friends. John noticed Trish looking a little gloom. He placed his hand on her thigh. Trish looked at John with smile. Being with her crush pushed the thought of her secret admirer out of her head.

"Drink up, so we can dance," John said.

"You actually wanna dance," Trish said.

"Yeah. Come on, take advantage of it. It won't happen again next week," John said.

"All right," Trish said.

Trish and John finished their drinks and then went out onto the floor. They dance and drank the night away together.

Lisa Marie and Torrie sat at the table while they watched their friends as the bar. All the couples, plus John and Trish were down there.

"SmackDown divas first," The bartender said.

Stacy and Christy lay up on the bar as Randy and Dave did jell-o shots of their girlfriends. They did a few of those. Then Ashley and Trish lay up on the bar. Matt and John did jell-o shots off them. Torrie and Lisa Marie were shocked to see John do this, along with Stacy and Christy. All the guys knew John liked Trish and the girls knew Trish liked John. Randy and Dave were a bit shocked to see Trish let John do jell-o shots off of her, but since she was a drunk they thought other wise. Ashley knew it was oblivious John liked Trish and didn't think anything of it.

John did a lot more jell-o shots off Trish then Randy, Dave, and Matt did off their girlfriends all together. John licked whip cream off of Trish. Trish enjoyed every minute of this a long with John. He wanted to do it all night. But he wanted to use mouth all over Trish's body.

After the jell-o shots and whip cream stuff, John and Trish drank some more and danced too. The two got down and dirty. Trish knew how to dance and make a guy move along with her body.

At 2:55 a.m. everyone decided to leave. They had been at the club for almost five hours. They all had fun.

"All right, we'll see you guys later," Matt said as he and Ashley headed off to car.

"See ya," Everyone said.

"Drive carefully," Torrie yelled.

"John, we need to talk tomorrow," Randy said.

"Sure, whatever," John said.

"I want in on that conversation too," Dave said.

John shook his head.

Randy, Stacy, Dave, and Christy headed off to their cars. John gave Lisa the keys to his car.

"Good man," Lisa Marie said.

"I call shot gun," Torrie said.

"Fine, I wanted to sit in the back anyway," Trish said.

"Same here," John said.

Trish smiled to herself. This night had been the best.

They all got into the car and Lisa Marie didn't start the car until everyone was seated, had doors closed, and seat belts on. Once that was done, she started the car and drove back to the hotel. Lisa Marie and Torrie listened to the radio or pretended so they could hear what John and Trish were saying.

"You sure enjoyed those jell-o shouts and the whip cream," Trish said.

"Hey, what can I say? I love jell-o shots and I haven't had any whip cream on anything lately," John said. _"Let's also say that I'll be sleeping well tonight."_ John thought.

Trish laughed. "Whatever. I had fun tonight. I haven't had so much in a long time," Trish said.

"I'm glad. It's great to see you smile," John said.

Trish smiled. But then that made her think of her secret admirer. How could she be so hung over a person she didn't even know existed? She was hung up on her crush, John, but also this secret admirer.

They all got to the hotel and Lisa Marie gave John the keys to his car.

"Well, are we safe to leave you two?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"Well, we'll see you two tomorrow," Lisa Marie said.

"Bye," Trish said.

Lisa Marie and Torrie headed inside. John locked the car up and then he and Trish headed inside. He walked her to her room.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Trish said when they got to her room.

"Yeah, see ya," John said.

"Night," Trish said. She gave John a kiss on the cheek and then headed into her room.

John smiled as he walked to his room.

"_Oh I guess I have to send roses for her as John and some others as her secret admirer or just me," _John thought as he walked to his room.

He was happy.

Trish smiled as she got into her sleeping clothes. She was tired and hoped she didn't have a hung over in the morning. She was going home to Toronto to see her family and her mom would kill her if she had a hang over.

But the night had been great. Trish's stomach still tinkled from John's tongue. How she would love to be in bed with him now. But she'd dream about him and dream of the day he told her he loved her.

* * *

Chapter 4

The week passed onto Friday. Friday was when all the superstars and divas went back out on the road for houseshows over the weekend for Raw and SmackDown.

On Wednesday morning, when she was getting ready to head out the door of her hotel room to get to the air port to fly home, she got roses. She wasn't surprised. The roses were yellow this time. But they weren't from her secret admirer they were from John.

The card said this:

_Trish,_

_I had an awesome time last night! Thanks for letting me do a lot of jell-o shots and lick whip cream off of you. I had fun dancing and drinking with you too. Have a fun time with your family. Tell your mom I said hi. _

_Love,_

_John_

Trish smiled. Yellow roses meant friendship, so he was sending them out of friendship. That was disappointing, but Trish had to deal with it.

Trish walked into the Women's locker room. Lisa Marie, Candice, Mickie, and Maria were in the locker room. She smiled when she saw some roses.

"Hey back off hoes," Lisa Marie said blocking the roses. The other divas were trying to see who the roses were from, because they know it was for Trish. It said so on the card of the envelope.

Trish walked over. "I'm here, have no fear," Trish said putting her stuff down.

Lisa Marie moved out of the way for Trish. Trish reached for the card and read it to herself.

_Dear Trish,_

_I hope you had a wonderful time off from work. _

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer (D o T)_

Another hint on the card. Boy, this secret admirer really wanted her to figure out who it was. Trish didn't care right now. John had been on her mind since Tuesday night when they were at the club with everyone else. Trish put the card in her pocket.

Trish looked around the locker room and saw everyone else's stuff was there, but not them.

"Where's Tor and Ash?" Trish asked.

"Oh, they're looking at the photos from the shoot. They photographer got them developed after the shoot on Tuesday," Lisa Marie said.

"Are they looking at them now?" Trish asked.

"Yes," Lisa Marie said.

"Well, let's check ours out," Trish said.

Trish and Lisa Marie then walked out of the locker room and headed to where Torrie and Ashley would be looking at the photos.

"What did the card say?" Lisa Marie asked Trish.

"Hope you had a wonderful time off from work," Trish said. "But there was a hint again. A capital T."

Lisa Marie nodded her head.

The two ended up in the catering room where Stephanie was along with the photographer, Torrie, and Ashley. All the photos were laid out from all the Raw divas to the group photos of Raw divas in them.

"Yes, that one's very beautiful," Stephanie said. "I think we might use that one. We'll see how she likes that one."

"Hey Steph," Trish said as she and Lisa Marie walked into the catering room.

"Hey. Glad you two are here. Take a look at your photos from the shoot," Stephanie said. She pointed on the table where they were.

There was a stack of each of the individual photos of the divas in their costumes and such. Trish found her stack and carefully looked through them. She didn't want to ruin or smear the pictures with her fingers. Lisa Marie looked through hers.

As Trish looked through hers, she loved them. They were absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow Trish, all yours are great," Ashley said.

"Thanks. I guess I really put my heart into this shoot," Trish said.

"I'm glad you did, Trish. We're doing a thing on just for all these photos, and the link to the selection of the divas; you'll be the main feature in the back ground. But when people click on Torrie's name for instance, she'll be up and they can look at her photos," Stephanie said.

"Awesome. I look forward to that," Trish said.

"Well, do you what us to feature all your photos?" The photographer asked.

"Yes," Trish said.

"Well, we're gonna get the opinions from the SmackDown divas, then we're gonna set up the site. The site should be up on Monday," Stephanie said.

"All right," Trish said.

Trish, Torrie, Ashley, and Lisa Marie then headed back to the women's locker room. Trish told Torrie and Ashley about the latest card from her secret admirer and then all of them about the roses from John.

"So we noticed her had fun licking stuff off of you," Torrie said.

"Really. We know you enjoyed it," Lisa Marie said.

"Damn right! John's been on my mind since then as well," Trish said.

"John's always on your mind," Ashley said.

"So. A girl always has her crush on her mind," Trish said.

"And he's always on it," Torrie said.

They got back to the women's locker room, but Lisa Marie pulled Torrie off from going in.

"I need to talk to Torrie real fast. We'll be right in," Lisa Marie said.

"All right," Trish and Ashley said walking in.

Once the door was closed Lisa Marie looked at Torrie.

"What's up?" Torrie asked.

"Okay, Trish's secret admirer has been leaving hints to try and figure out who he is," Lisa said.

"Yeah and?" Torrie asked.

Lisa Marie glared at her. "You're getting on my nerves! Think of the three letters left on the card and the way that the D is capital, the o lower case, and again the T is capital. Think of how those three letters can stand for something in wrestling. Think about a nickname or something like that," Lisa Marie said.

Torrie thought for a minute. Her eyes widen a second later. "Oh my god! D o T. Doctor of Thugonmonics, John!" Torrie said.

"Yes," Lisa Marie said.

"Holy shit! I always knew he liked her. The way John looks at her and stuff, it's oblivious he does," Torrie said.

"Right. Exactly what I say. A true friend wouldn't wanna do jell-o shots off his female friend unless they were both drunk and such," Lisa Marie said.

"Yeah. It all makes sense now," Torrie said.

"Now, let's keep this between us. Trish will sit down one day and try to figure out who this guy is," Lisa Marie said.

Friday passed onto Monday and the site for the divas was set up on Monday afternoon. Trish and the other divas got comments for their photos.

Aside from that, Trish hadn't gotten anymore roses from her secret admirer since Friday. But on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night, Trish and John had been going out and having fun. They went out with their whole Raw crew and had fun. John did more jell-o shots off of Trish and they both had more fun with them. Trish was also getting the feeling John liked her. This worked out for her.

Trish and Ashley arrived for Raw. The two got to the women's locker room and there were a dozen red roses waiting for Trish. Trish was glad. She wanted to see if the secret admirer would reveal himself.

Trish set her stuff down. All the Raw divas were in there and she didn't care. She read the note a loud.

_Dear Trish,_

_I know your weekend was good. So I won't even go there. I know you have been waiting to get more roses since Friday and I'm glad you look forward to waiting for them. I look forward to seeing you smile after you've received them. But I also know that I've been leaving hints and trying to help you figure out who I am. You haven't done that yet. But I leave one last hint and hope you figure out who I am soon. If not, I will reveal myself to you. _

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer (D of T)_

_P.S. The photos from your recent shoot are hot! Glad to see you finally are featured more again._

Trish turned to her friends.

"Wow, he's gonna reveal himself if you don't figure out who he is," Ashley said.

"Yeah, that's good," Torrie said. She smiled, because she knew it was John and the recent hint he left was oblivious.

Trish nodded her head. She looked at the note and read it to herself again. She had to try and figure out who this person was.

That night Trish sat on her bed in her and Ashley's hotel trying to figure out who the person was. She sat with all the cards from him and read them over and over again. Her mind just wasn't thinking clearly.

Trish looked at the clock it was 11:45 p.m. Trish wasn't sure if they'd get mad at her for calling them, but she needed someone to talk to. Everyone from Raw had gone out after it. Trish reached for her cell and called Randy.

The phone rang and rang and Trish ended up getting his voicemail.

"Hey Randy, its Trish. Either your phone is off or just not answering, but I called to talk. But since you're not doing anything to answer, I'm gonna go. You don't have to call me once you get this message. I'm going to call Dave and I know he'll answer his phone. Bye," Trish said.

Trish ended the call and called Dave. He picked up.

"Hey Trish," Dave said.

"Hey, sorry to disturb you, but can we talk?" Trish said.

"Sure, what's up?" Dave said.

"Well, for a week now, I've been getting roses and cards from a secret admirer," Trish said.

"Really," Dave said. He knew it was John and something was up.

"Yeah, and this secret admirer has been leaving hints since the second card and stuff. There's an uppercase D, a lowercase o, and an uppercase T. I haven't really been thinking about it and all, because I've been hanging out with John a lot this weekend. I don't know if you knew this, but I have like a huge crush on him," Trish said.

"Well, it's kinda oblivious. You seem a lot different around him then you do with Randy and me," Dave said.

"That's because I like him, no love him," Trish said.

"You love him?" Dave asked.

"Yes. But today a got another card from my secret admirer saying this…" Trish said and then reading the note from the roses from Raw.

Dave listened carefully. Sooner or later all this was going to come out.

"Well, um…I don't know what to say. I guess you just have to figure it out," Dave said. "Think of wrestling nicknames and stuff. It's obliviously a wrestler."

"Yeah, probably. I'll talk to you later then," Trish said.

"Good luck," Dave said.

"Thanks," Trish said. She ended the call and then went to trying to figure who it was.

Trish looked at all the cards with the hints. Then she thought of any sayings or nicknames that went along with wrestling to match the three hints. Then it hit her.

"D of T," Trish said. "Doctor of Thugonmonics." Trish couldn't believe it. It was John. It was her crush all along.

Ashley suddenly walked through the door.

"Hey," Ashley said.

Trish jumped up from her bed and ran over to Ashley.

"Is John back?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, John drove me back," Ashley said.

Trish ran to her stuff as she grabbed all the cards and slipped on a pair of flip flops.

"Explain," Ashley said.

"No time," Trish said. She then grabbed her cell phone and room key and darted out the door.

Ashley wondered what that was all about.

Trish headed to the elevator. She hit the up button. She was anxious as she waited for the elevator. The elevator dinged and Trish ran into it. She hit the button for the floor John's hotel room was on.

The elevator dinged a few seconds later. Trish ran to John's room.

John sat in his room watching TV. There was a sudden knock on his door. He got up from his bed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Trish," John said.

"Hey, we need to talk," Trish said.

"Sure, come on in," John said.

Trish walked into the room. John guessed Trish must have figured it out. He closed the door.

* * *

Chapter 5

John turned to Trish who was standing right in the middle of the room.

"So what's up?" John asked as he walked over and turned off the TV.

"Care to explain yourself, D of T," Trish said showing John the cards from all her roses.

John shook his head as he turned to her. "You figured it out, huh?" John asked.

"Yes. Well, after people telling me to think of wrestling nicknames. When they told me that it led me to you, D of T, Doctor of Thugonmonics," Trish said crossing her arms over her crest and smiling.

"And," John said.

"Well, I'm please to know that you're my secret admirer and all. But tell me how you feel personally," Trish said.

"That's the simplest thing for me to do," John said. "Sit down."

Trish sat down on the bed as John sat down next to her.

"Trish, this might be hard to believe and all, but I love you. I love you as much as I love wrestling," John said.

Trish's eyes widened. He loved her as much as wrestling. She never expected that one when she dreamed of it.

"I know it might be hard to believe since we sort of had the brother and sister type of friendship thing, but I never saw it as that. I just acted like that. But really I loved you," John said.

Trish smiled. Trish gave a sigh and she looked at the floor. Then she looked at John, his gorgeous blue eyes boring on her waiting for her to answer.

Trish looked away again. "I never saw us as a brother and sister type of friendship either. I played that act as well. I love you too, John," Trish said.

John smiled. Trish smiled as well. "I've dreamed and waited for this day to come. I dreamed of you telling me you loved me. As I recalled last Monday when I first got the roses from my secret admirer, I told Ashley it would be awesome if it were you. Look at that, it turned out that way," Trish said.

John chuckled. "Isn't it amazing how things turn out when you don't think they will that way?" John asked.

"Yeah," Trish said. She looked at John.

"Well, since you're here and all. When we did the jell-o shots and whip cream last Tuesday, I wanted to go all night with that," John said.

Trish giggled. "Me too," Trish said.

"I actually wanted to use my mouth all over your body," John said.

"Whoa," Trish said laughing. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I enjoyed the jell-o shots this past weekend though," John said.

Trish blushed. "I felt weird at first we did them at all those times, but it was fun in the end," Trish said.

"Damn right it was," John said.

Trish smiled.

"Was that all?" John asked.

Trish thought for a second. "Not exactly. I had something else in mind when I dreamed of it," Trish said.

John smirked. He could only image what it was. But it probably wasn't that.

"Was it this?" John asked. He then captured Trish's lips in a kiss.

Trish kissed back. The two kissed for a few minutes.

"Yes, that was it," Trish said.

"I'm good," John said.

"Not a bad kisser either," Trish said. She then pulled John into another kiss.

John kissed back as he shot his tongue into her mouth. Trish moaned as John explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue. God, he was a great kisser. Trish then started massaging John's tongue with hers. Then Trish lightly started sucking on John's bottom lip. After a few seconds of that, Trish lightly sucked on his top lip.

After a couple minutes the two pulled apart again.

"You're not a bad kisser yourself," John said.

"I get better as we kiss and make out more," Trish said.

"Well, how about instead of you telling me you show me," John said.

"Sounds good," Trish said.

John and Trish started kissing again, but this time they ended up making out. Trish pulled John on top of her on the bed. The two ended up making out for like an hour or so.

At 2:45 Trish finally went back to her room.

"So care to go our first date together by spending the day with me?" John asked before Trish left.

"Yes," Trish said.

"All right, I'll come by and get you at like eleven," John said.

"Sounds good," Trish said.

"All right, see ya then," John said.

"Looking forward to it," Trish said.

John and Trish shared one last kiss. Then Trish left.

"_Yup, I'm definitely sleeping good tonight,"_ John thought.

Trish got to her and Ashley's room and Ashley was asleep. Trish got ready for bed and crawled into her own bed.

"You have some explaining to do tomorrow," Ashley said from her bed.

"Whatever, John was my secret admirer. I'll explain that to you tomorrow," Trish said.

"I figured that out from D of T," Ashley said.

"Yeah," Trish said yawning and then going to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 6

The next day at 11 o'clock a.m. John came by to get Trish.

"I've been looking forward to this since I got up and got ready," Trish said when they were in the elevator going down to the first floor.

"Me too," John said.

Trish smiled. "So what do you have planned?" Trish asked.

"Well, I figured we'd have an early lunch since I haven't eaten breakfast. I was kinda up until 2:50 making this hot chick," John said.

Trish smiled. "Well, I haven't eaten breakfast either, because I making out with this guy until 2:45," Trish said.

"This is could go on for awhile," John said.

"What if it did?" Trish asked.

"Oh, I give you a little something that could go on for awhile," John said having his face only inches from Trish's.

Trish smiled. "You can mean two things. But I'd like some of each," Trish said.

John nodded his head. "Not bad, not bad," John said.

Trish giggled.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. John and Trish stepped out and headed out of the hotel.

At their early lunch, John and Trish had fun. They talked about all the personal stuff that they never told each other. They both shared some stories that they sworn they'd only tell their friends and that would be it.

"Damn! You're a naughty girl!" John said.

Trish smiled. "Oh please, I think we both know you're a bad, bad man," Trish said.

John smiled with a chuckle. Trish giggled a little.

After their early lunch, the two went the mall and hung out there for a few hours. Trish had fun. She had a bit of shopping spree. John and Trish went into a video game store and played SmackDown vs. Raw, because they had it on one of the video game systems. Trish ended up beating John in a match as herself.

"Okay, I don't think I ever wanna see a superstar wrestle a diva. Unless it's in the bedroom," John said as they walked out of the store.

Trish laughed and stopped walking. "I can see where your mind is," Trish said with a wink. She then walked on.

John smirked as he followed.

After the mall it was like 3 o'clock, so they went and saw a movie. After the movie it was five and they decided to head back to the hotel.

"Okay, I know you'll some explaining to do of all the divas," John said when they were in the car on the way back to the hotel.

"Yeah. I'll probably get Ash, Tor, and Lisa and we'll all get some coffee or something and talk it over," Trish said.

"Don't forget we're meeting our crew again after the taping of SmackDown," John said.

"Oh…yeah, I forgot about that," Trish said.

"Yeah, we're going clubbing again. But how about some jell-o shots again?" John said.

Trish giggled. She did enjoy those jell-o shots. "Only if we throw some whip cream in there," Trish said smiling.

John glanced at Trish and the smile on her face was a seductive one. John turned back to the road. "Nice, uh, smile," John said.

Trish chuckled. "Hey, a girl enjoys a thing or two herself," Trish said.

John chuckled.

After John and Trish got back to the hotel, they said their good-byes in the elevator.

"All right, have fun with the girls and I'll see you later," John said.

"Looking forward to it," Trish said.

John then leaned in and kissed Trish passionately. The two kissed until the elevator dinged for Trish's floor. They pulled apart and Trish walked out. She then turned back around. Trish blew down a kiss before the door closed.

After the doors closed, John smiled. Trish smiled as she made her way to her and Ashley's hotel room. When she got in there Ashley, Torrie, and Lisa Marie were sitting around waiting for her.

"Oh my god, tell us," Torrie said jumping from where she sat and running over to her friend.

"All right, sit down and let me tell you all about it," Trish said closing the door.

Torrie pulled Trish over to Trish's bed. Ashley and Lisa Marie were sitting on Ashley's bed.

"Okay," Trish said. Trish then told everything that happened last night with John and their day together. She then had to call Stacy and Christy and tell them all about it.

* * *

Chapter 7

Later than evening, John and Trish went out with Torrie, Lisa Marie, and Ashley, and met up with Randy, Stacy, Dave, Christy, and Matt. John drove all the girls again, but he didn't care, because he had Trish.

As John drove, he had one hand one the wheel and was holding Trish's hand with the other. Torrie, Lisa Marie, and Ashley thought it was sweet from the back seat.

When they arrived at the club, everyone said the same thing as they said a week before. Ashley was going to go back with Matt, and Lisa Marie or Torrie were gonna drive back, so John and Trish could drink all they wanted.

Once they got inside the club and met up with the other five, the fun began.

"I always knew John liked you," Stacy said to Trish.

"That's because I told you," Randy said.

"And she kept it a secret?" Trish asked.

"Stacy keep a secret," John said.

"Shut up," Stacy said.

Everyone laughed.

John and Trish ignored their friends and only paid attention to each other. The two went over to the bar and John did jell-o shots off of Trish. They had lots of fun for that.

"I can't believe those two are finally together," Christy said.

"I know, but it's cool," Ashley said.

"Trish seems very happy," Matt said.

"She is. Trish has liked John forever," Torrie said.

"Actually, she loves him," Stacy said.

"Loves him, wow," Randy said.

"I'll agree to that one. John loves Trish. But never knew she loved him. I only knew she had a huge crush on him since last night," Dave said.

"Well, that crush is now gonna be a relationship," Christy said.

"Yeah," Dave said.

Randy looked at Stacy. Stacy smiled at him.

"Come on, let's go do some jell-o shots too," Randy said.

"Sure," Stacy said.

Randy and Stacy stood up and walked over to the bar. Dave and Christy did the same.

"Oh my god, they're all gonna get drunk," Torrie said.

"I'm driving all them back tonight," Matt said.

"Oh god, that's gonna be fun," Ashley said.

"Oh, you guys have to deal with two drunken couples. We'll only have to deal with one," Lisa Marie said.

Matt and Ashley looked at each other.

"Come to join the real party?" John asked Randy.

"You know it, man," Randy said.

"All right, let's do this thing," Stacy said lying up on the bar.

"Lay them on me," Randy said.

Randy and Stacy did their share of the jell-o shots. Dave and Christy did too. They all had fun.

Later on, Trish and John were dancing and having fun. _Naughty Girl _by Beyonce Knowles came on. Trish loved the song and hadn't heard it in a long. She sang a long to it and got down and dirty to it with John too. Trish implied the words to John as well.

"You implying this for tonight?" John asked.

Trish laughed. "Yes," Trish said.

"Damn, no wonder every guy wants some Stratusfaction," John said.

Trish laughed again. "Well, only you're the lucky one," Trish said.

John smiled. He was liking this.

"Well, since I'm really a naughty girl, aren't you not a bad, bad man?" Trish asked.

"Oh, you know I am," John said. "I think we should go head and go."

Trish smiled. "Whatever," Trish said.

John and Trish walked back over to the table. Lisa Marie and Torrie were sitting there just talking to Matt and Ashley.

"All right, Lisa and Tor, John and I are ready to leave," Trish said.

"And it's very important," John said.

Lisa Marie and Torrie looked at each other.

"Fine," Lisa Marie said.

"Whatever," Torrie said.

"Great. Tell the other two couples we said bye," John said.

John and Trish then hurried out. Lisa Marie and Torrie looked at Matt and Ashley as they followed.

"Someone's about to get some Stratusfaction," Ashley said looking at Matt.

"Literally," Matt said with a smile.

Ashley smiled.

Lisa Marie and Torrie had the radio up so they didn't have to hear John and Trish in the back making out, laughing and giggling. When they got to the hotel, Lisa Marie threw keys at John and she and Torrie headed away from John and Trish.

Trish and John headed straight to John's hotel room after they got inside the hotel. A lot of action went on.

Trish and John couldn't believe how fast they had moved things in just one day. But they planned to take it day by day.

THE END!


End file.
